


The Left Side

by citrusorgans



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusorgans/pseuds/citrusorgans
Summary: It was hard for Ray to keep his cool with Joel Heyman constantly touching him.





	The Left Side

**Author's Note:**

> im emotionally trapped in 2013 achievement hunter and that's why this exists.

When the tuft of Joel Heyman’s irresponsibly styled hair popped through the frame of their door, he had Ray’s immediate attention. Joel was in their office. He was never in their office.

It was early morning and Ray’s editing sat mid-frame and forgotten. The new subject of his interest was prowling around the small room, peeking over shoulders to examine computers and making light conversation with his coworkers. Ray tried to be subtle as he followed Joel’s movements with his eyes. He turned back to his screen quickly when the taller man slunk over to his side of the room.

“Ray,” Joel greeted. The mug of coffee in his hand steamed, freshly brewed.

“Joel,” Ray responded. He remained still in his seat, staring at his unmoving screen.

“Whatcha’ workin’ on?” Joel inquired, tilting his head and shifting weight to lean on Ray’s desk.

“New Things to Do for the week.” Ray recited, decidedly not staring at the curl of Joel’s fingers as they clutched his desk.

“Ah,” He responded simply. His gaze turned to Ray’s face. “Did you get your hair cut?” 

With the question, he lifted a hand to Ray’s scalp. He took a long, slow sweep of his short hair before landing at the base of his skull, hand lingering.

Ray was tense at this sudden familiarity but kept his cool. “Uh, yeah, like a week ago.” He swallowed as Joel’s hand remained on his neck.

“Hmm.” Joel considered that with an approving nod. “Looks good.”

His hand eventually slid off at a dragging pace. Ray could feel each inch of his fingertips glide across his bare neck. When finally freed from the tension, He watched Joel straighten his posture. When he caught Ray’s stare—because really, he was staring—he winked. 

Fucking winked.

Like the heartthrob love interest of an early-aughts RomCom. 

Confused and a little—goddamn it, only a little—turned on, Ray gaped as Joel smirked. He left the office with no other comments, infuriatingly casual.  
What the fuck just happened?

□ □ □ □ □ □ □

Having Joel appear in the Achievement Hunter office more than once a week would be strange. But four times in five days was absolutely unheard of. And all those times seemingly _just to talk to Ray_ was incomprehensible.

It started with little things. Pretexts to lean close to him, (“Your screen’s got a smudge on it.”) or touch him casually, (“Nice farmer’s tan.”) or just sit next to him for no excusable reason. It got to the point where within an hour of Ray arriving at work, he could guarantee a visit from Joel before he stopped for lunch. And the rest of the office was noticing.

Geoff would tease him about being Joel-nip. The legitimacy of Ray’s rebuttal became harder to uphold with each of Joel’s visits to his desk. Maybe there was something in his shampoo? 

Gavin wasn’t a fan of the noogies Joel insisted on giving him each time he entered the office. The Brit would make a noise similar to that of a large bird and attempt to re-sculpt his erratically spiked hair.

Jack was surprised to see his oldest colleague so frequently and without a beer in his hand. Jack greeted him with a single inquiring raise of his eyebrow but said nothing. Joel shrugged him off, turning to Ray in his all-too-casual way.

Joel slumped into the seat next to him and peppered him with questions about recent achievements. As their conversation went on, nobody commented on how much closer Joel had moved to Ray, nor had they said anything when a hand would touch his arm or brush against his leg.

Michael was just annoyed to find another person in his chair.

“Let’s just get him a kiddie table in the corner if he’s gonna be in here every day.” He suggested as Joel rose to relinquish the seat. “Or under Ray's desk. Just shove him down there.”

“That sounds uncomfortable,” Joel smirked over his cup of coffee.

“Nah, you’ll be fine.” Michael shrugged, giving Gavin an unprompted flick behind the ear.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Geoff contributed over Gavin’s noises. “That’s prime seating for suckin’ dick.”

“You would know.” Ray shot back before anyone else beat him to it. 

“It _is_ getting way too crowded in here,” Ryan announced as he settled in for the day. “Either you two have your little dates in the kitchen, or we kick someone out. I vote Gavin.”

Gavin squawked in protest. Ray laughed off Ryan’s comment. They weren’t dates. Really. And he wouldn’t want Geoff Ramsey sitting three feet behind them if they were.

Ray had to admit he was a little embarrassed by the attention. He really wasn’t used to someone actively seeking out his company. And the jabs from his coworkers weren’t helping, obviously. But like most odd and vaguely-inappropriate things he’d come to experience on a daily basis here, Ray got used to it. 

So, Joel spent his mornings with him. No biggie. Nothing weird or suggestive about that at all. The rest of the office slowly fell into the normalcy of it, and Ray tried his best to do the same. It was hard to keep his cool with Joel Heyman constantly touching him. He coughed back a lot of blushing and boners, that’s for sure.

 

His façade was put to the test all too soon. 

He was doing AHWU; prattling off game info at a leisurely pace that sounded only slightly more boring with his monotonous cadence. As he rolled through the news, his attention caught the creak of the door, announcing Joel’s regularly scheduled entrance. He thought Joel might take the hint, now that Ray was actually busy and not just fucking around on his computer, to leave him alone today. No such luck. 

Joel stopped when he saw the camera and smirked. He turned to settle onto the couch, coffee in one hand and amused expression on his rugged features.

“So, anyway,” Ray continued, ignoring the stare he felt on his neck. “That’s games and shit. You know. What we talk about here. Uh,” He trailed off, hearing Joel rise from the couch behind him. “Yeah.”

Joel stood very close to him. So close that Ray could feel the warmth of his breath hit his neck. He didn’t move, keeping his composure but losing track of what he was saying entirely.

“Achievements of the Week,” Jack reminded him from behind the camera when Ray didn’t move to continue the thought.

“Achievement of the Week!” Ray caught. He tried to focus on the sheet in front of him, he really did, but something else was demanding his attention and he couldn’t believe he had to continue talking about the fucking news while it happened.

Joel was touching him. Like dragging fingers and pressing palms, touching him. It started at his shoulders, a slow move up the fabric of his shirt. Joel’s hands were warm from the mug of coffee he had been holding. They sent shivers up Ray’s spine and caught his words in his throat. 

Ray charged through his reading, utilizing all his strength to keep himself from dissolving into stammers. When the touch reached his neck, Ray swallowed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Joel trying so hard to hide his grin. He was enjoying this way too much.

“And that should really do it,” Ray attempted a sign-off. He kept his breathing even as Joel’s hands wandered up to his hair. It was only now that Ray turned to look at him directly. Joel’s grin widened. 

“Wildly unprofessional,” Ray said, keeping a straight face and ignoring the completely wonderful feeling of Joel’s fingers threading through his hair.

“Mmm,” Joel hummed in response. His brown eyes were caught on his own until Joel did something that, if it weren’t for the fact Ray was a millimeter away from him, he wouldn’t have seen. But it happened, and he wasn’t quite sure just what the hell to do with it.

Joel’s gaze flickered down to his lips.

“Alright, well,” Ray needed to focus. “I’m gonna go before this turns into something we can’t show on camera. Joel, thank you for your valuable input and the demonetization.”

Ray froze when Joel’s voice came very close to his ear. “Anytime.”

“And cut,” Jack called from behind the camera.

With a final drag of his hand down Ray’s neck, Joel stepped away.

Ray was about to turn and give him a questioning look.— _“Uh, dude, any particular reason why you decided to rub all up on me like a high school cheerleader?”_ — But as soon as he had moved his head, Joel was already walking away.

Ray watched him leave the office, confused and disoriented and _very into_ whatever the hell that just was.

□ □ □ □ □ □ □

An explanation never came, and there was no way Ray was going to bring it up on his own. Joel continued to visit, however, and was just as charming as ever.

“You idiots sure do spend a lot of time on that game,” Joel commented on the Minecraft footage Ray was editing.

At eight in the morning, Ray had been the first one in the office, which meant Joel wasn’t far behind. The two of them sat in companionable silence as Ray worked and Joel flipped through his phone. His knee rested against Ray’s leg and he’d reach over occasionally to mess with the figures on his desk.

“Yeah, well,” Ray agreed. “It’s a fan favorite, so we gotta.”

“Don’t you ever get bored of it?” He asked.

“Is that why you only stayed for one episode?” Ray smirked at him.

“Obviously.”

“Yeah, it gets a little boring after a while,” Ray admitted with a shrug. “Same six idiots every week. It gets a little predictable.”

There were a few beats of rest before Joel spoke up again.

“Why don’t I play with you?”

Ray turned from his screen; eyebrows raised. “What?”

“I wanna play Minecraft with you guys,” Joel repeated genuinely.

“You just said it bored the hell outta you.”

“Yeah, but that was back then.” Joel waved him off.

“What makes now so different?”

“I dunno.” He kicked back in Michael’s chair. “Maybe it’ll be better.”

Ray eyed him suspiciously. The older man wasn’t meeting his gaze. 

Ray sighed. “Okay, man, it’s up to you. You can ask Geoff, but I’m sure he’ll be cool with it. Should be good for views.”

Ray laughed when he turned to Joel and saw him beaming. 

 

The Wednesday they spent setting up to record was more chaotic than usual. Geoff had responded to Joel’s request with the same disbelief but resigned approval. That’s how all seven of them ended up crammed in their tiny office, rewiring cables and setting up folding tables. 

“Why do I have to move?” Gavin whined as Michael stole his chair.

“Because Joel wants to sit next to his boyfriend,” Michael explained.

“I sit next to Ray,” Joel repeated, ignoring the comment.

“So, then you move!” Gavin said to Michael.

“I am moving!” 

“Not to my desk!”

“Gavin, shut up,” Geoff cut off his whining. “Ryan’s got a nice little space set up next to him, you get to sit there today.

“God,” Gavin relented with a scoff. “Fine. I’ll sit next to Lovely Ryan.”

“Yeah, c’mere Gavin.” Ryan patted the white leather next to him. “Cozy on up.”

Gavin grumbled as he slumped onto the couch.

Joel was testing his mic with long, exaggerated noises, letting the pop filter hit his mouth. Ray chuckled and his interest brought a grin to Joel’s face. 

“Ray,” Joel said, very close to the mic. The sound came through Ray’s headphones and sent a shiver down his spine.

“Joel,” He returned the breathy call.

“I like that hoodie,” He whispered slowly.

“Thanks, I got hot sauce on it yesterday.” Ray murmured seductively.

That brought a laugh from Joel. 

“Oh, yeah, I think I see it,” He reached over to touch his neck, getting Ray to flinch. He poked at him again, and Ray giggled in a very manly way. The next time Joel’s fingers went for him, Ray caught his hand. Joel looked at him for a moment, gaze playing against his own. He probably would have stayed like that, if Joel’s eyes hadn’t darted down to his lips.

Again with his fucking lips.

“Alright, idiots, you ready to go?” Geoff gave a general call to the rest of the room.

“Ready as dicks.” Michael contributed with confidence.

 

They all loaded into the world fairly painlessly. Emerging from their respective houses, the six mine-crafters gathered on the logo of Achievement City. Joel’s sprite was waiting by the door to Ray’s house. Ray exclaimed when he saw the skin Joel had picked out for his player.

“Nice, Enderman,” Ray said with an approving nod of his head.

“In a suit.” Joel clarified, standing his player next to Tuxedo Mask.

“Aww, you two are matchie-matches.” Gavin warbled. His sprite circled the two of theirs.

“Matchy-matching.” Michael endearingly mimicked.

“But,” Gavin had a realization. “He’s also matching with me, yeah?”

“What? No.” Michael shot down.

“No, see?” His Creeper stood next to Joel’s Enderman. “We’re both monsters. He’s an Enderman and I’m-“

“What the goddamn hell are you talking about, Gavin.” Geoff rejected.

“Wot?” Gavin’s voice wavered defiantly.

“Gavin, NO.” Michael escalated. “YOU’RE WRONG.”

“I’m matching Ray,” Joel explained calmly.

“HE’S MATCHING RAY,” Michael repeated at the appropriate volume.

Both Gavin and Michael dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Yeah, you guys look great,” Ryan admitted, his character joining Gavin’s in circling them. “You’re Team...” He began, looking for the right name.

“Team Fancy Boys.” Ray decided with a straight face.

“FANCY BOYS???” Geoff shrieked. His laughter spiked in volume, and the entire room joined him.

Ray saw Joel’s shoulders wrack with laughter.

“Holy shit,” Michael exclaimed as he fought to calm his giggles.

“You two do look right proper.” Gavin agreed, bowing his character in front of the two well-dressed sprites. “A coupla’ proper lads. Team Proper Lads, how ‘bout?”

“No, fuck you,” Joel spoke up when he caught his breath. “We’re Team Fancy Boys because I’m in love with it.”

Ray grinned. His character turned to Joel’s and crouched. “Thanks. It’s pretty good.”

“It is! You and me, baby.” Joel’s character returned his crouch. “Us against the world.”

Ray laughed as Geoff began to corral everyone for the start of the episode.

“Okay, everyone, shut the fuck up,” He instructed over Michael and Gavin’s side conversations. “Welcome to Minecraft Let’s Play number…This is—what is this one?”

“LLLET’S PLAY!!!” Ray interrupted, earning more laughs from his coworkers.

“Goddamn it Ray, shut up,” Geoff muttered over the snickering. “This is Minecraft episode forty…two? Episode forty-two. We’ve got a very special guest joining us today, Mister Joel Heyman!”

The men all cheered, and Michael gave a catcall.

“Yeah, this should be fun,” Geoff said. “You haven’t played this with us in, what, Joel? Fifty episodes?”

“Feels like forever, Geoff,” Joel said.

“Well, welcome back to Minecraft. I don’t know who’s dick Ray had to suck to get you here—”

“Geoff, please,” Ray said. “Obviously Caleb’s.”

“—But happy to have you back!” Geoff continued. “Welcome to the chaos. Okay, gang, today we are—”

“WHATarewedoing, Geoff?” Jack recited energetically.

“God fucking dammit.” There was a sigh in Geoff’s voice. “Today, we are playing Find the Tower X.”

“What makes it ‘X’?” Michael asked, surveying the city in all its normal, disastrous glory, looking for an indicator of game updates.

“The X is there are more towers and more challenges. I’ve upped the monster spawn count and, here’s the catch... you’ve only got one life.”

“Whaaaat?” Michael exaggerated his disbelief.

“That’s right.” Geoff continued.

“WHAAAT?” Ray screamed.

“One life,” Geoff repeated, hurriedly getting out all he needed to in one breath. “But we’re playing on teams! Lads versus Gents.”

“How can it be Gents if you’re not playing, Geoff?” Gavin sounded confused.

“Is Joel a Gent now?” Michael put two and two together.

“Wait, why am I a Gent? Ray and I just made our team together!” Joel sounded wounded. “I wanna be on Team Fancy Boys!”

“Cause everything would be uneven if you did!” Geoff said.

“Plus, people over forty get the Gents title automatically,” Ryan said.

“I am the _only one_ here who qualifies for that,” Joel said.

“Old bitch,” Ray said reflexively.

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you say that to my face, you little twerp?” Joel responded. His character took a swing at Tuxedo Mask.

“Joel, please, I meant that in the DILF way.” Ray’s sprite backed away from his fists.

“Lads versus DILFs,” Michael said.

“I’m not a dad!” Joel cried.

“Still would like to fuck, though.” Ray reasoned. It was easy to make jokes. Sure a hell of a lot easier than admitting to any truth behind it. 

“Can all of you just like, shut the fuck up about fucking DILFs please, and let me finish explaining the rules?” Geoff spoke up dejectedly.

“I thought you were done!” Gavin exclaimed.

“I WASN’T—Wait, was I?” Geoff recounted. “More monsters, teams, one life… uh, yeah okay. Damn, I guess I was. Geez. I’m so used to you idiots interrupting me that I can’t believe I did it already.”

“First time for everything.” Ryan mused. “Now, Geoff, when you say ‘one life’, does this mean that technically—"

Geoff and the other men groaned into their microphones. “Ryan the ‘technically’ guy, over here…”

“Fuckin’ ‘technically’.” Michael moaned.

“Oh wait!” Geoff shouted. “You can kill each other! If you run into someone outside of the safe zone of Achievement City, you can absolutely kill them.”

“Geez, how did we not ask that immediately?” Jack laughed.

“I was going to ask about the Murder Rules,” Ryan admitted honestly.

“Okay, that should be all. Everybody ready?” Geoff’s sprite jumped up and down in front of the crowd of his coworkers. “First team who finds the tower wins! You’ve got one hour, starting the clock… On your mark, get set—one, two three—GOOO!”

 

The game was considerably harder. Gavin kept running into hordes of skeleton archers, while Michael found at least ten different towers frustratingly similar to the true Tower of Pimps. Jack had set up a base for his team, which Ryan and Joel were grateful for since Hard Mode made surviving without food a real problem. The Lads ran around like headless chicken for a while, Ray trying his hardest to focus on the game but getting distracted frequently by Joel’s laughter. 

Doing the Let’s Play with him was refreshing. Having him in the room seemed to shift their dynamics just enough to keep things light and funny. He had a witty response to almost everything, matching Michael’s anger with a cool head while bringing out the most of Jack’s character with his rambling. He was an interesting guy, and all of Achievement Hunter was happy to have him playing with them. 

However, none of them could feel happier than Ray. He had to admit just how much he liked having him there. And not just because his character followed him around the whole game, giving him food and armor and helping him search. They were kinda playing on their own little team, anyway. It was nice to feel like a part of a pair. Sure, being in the Lads was great, both in and out of Minecraft. But Ray knew Gavin and Michael were closer. He didn’t realize he was feeling left out until he had Joel.

Not that he _had him_ , had him… That was a stupid way of putting it…

Just to have someone who liked talking to him. Liked being around him. Hell, just liked playing video games with him. To put it simply… Ray liked Joel.

And he really liked being touched by him. 

Ray felt Joel’s hand nudge his elbow. He turned to see him leaning closer.

“Hey,” Joel whispered into his mic. “Hey, Ray,”

“Yes, Joel?” Ray fought back a smile.

“Let’s ditch these guys.”

“Absolutely.”

The two of them set off into the wilderness. They spent a good half hour working together for survival and hunting for those four blocks of gold. When the shouts from the rest of the room alerted them that Ryan had killed Gavin, they doubled their efforts. Things were getting a little hairy.

There was an unmistakable crunch of block-footsteps against block-grass in Ray’s headphones. With a panicked jolt, Ray whipped his character around to see Jack had snuck up behind him.

“OH SHIT,” Ray screamed, whipping out his sword and slashing in defense.

“Ha-HA!” Jack brandished a few good hits with a diamond sword.

Ray, who only had on a few bits of armor and was low on food, continued to yell and swing helplessly. It wasn’t looking good. He was hit—once, twice—and down to a half heart when there was a blur of black pixels entering the fray.

Joel’s character had leaped to his defense. He swung at Jack, his own official team member.

“Ah! What the fuck?! Joel, no!” Jack yelled. 

“Don’t mess with Team Fancy Boys!” Joel cried, cutting wildly.

“You’re Team Gents, Joel, you can’t—” Jack tried, but the sound of Geoff’s laughter defeated his reasoning. Jack’s screen tinted red as Joel delivered the final blow. “Fuck, well. I’m out.”

Geoff’s braying laughter was joined by the Lad’s whoops of celebration.

“That wasn’t legal, was it?” Ryan asked.

“Hell yeah, it was!” Geoff’s laughter had turned to coughs. “I said you could kill each other!”

“But we were on the same team!” Jack shouted defiantly.

“Totally legal,” Geoff repeated between gasps. “Legal because it’s fuckin’ funny.”

“Goddamnit,” Jack grumbled, booting up his own server. “I’m gonna go build a house.”

“That was the best thing that’s ever happened.” Michael complimented with a chuckle.

“You absolutely demolished him,” Gavin said in awe.

“Now we know better than to mess with Ray, I guess,” Ryan said.

“Damn right.” Joel clasped a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “I gotta keep him safe.”

“Nobody fucks with the Boys!” Ray said triumphantly, catching Joel’s smile.

“Team Fancy Boys!” Joel’s character ran in circles at the battle cry.

They were unstoppable.

 

Twenty minutes later, with only four more contestants in the running, no one was closer to finding the Tower. Michael let out a groan as his character hacked at some dirt with a pickaxe.

“Damn, Geoff, where the hell did you hide this thing? Is it on the fucking moon?!” 

“You know what, that’s a funny story,” Geoff began. “I, uhhh… don’t fucking remember where it is.”

His colleagues groaned.

“No worries, though, I bet you’re close.”

Ray caught a glimpse of Joel’s character swiping some iron from the Gent’s furnace. He turned his head to look at him. When Joel met his gaze, he winked. Ray smirked and continued on.

When Michael brought down Ryan in a mighty defeat, things started to get serious. Their hour was nearly up, and no one wanted to make the video a two-parter. They were getting desperate. They had done what felt like a complete scouring of the land, and still, none of their finds resulted in the real Tower. They had almost given up hope when Michael got blown up by a Creeper. It was down to Ray and Joel now. One Lad, one Gent, two Fancy Boys.

“Oh,” Ray was the first to see it. The Tower stood beneath an overhang, deep in the forest.

“What is it, Ray?” Joel asked, mounting realization.

“It’s nothing.” Ray began hacking away at the gold.

“Ray,” Joel warned. “Did you find the Tower, Ray?”

“No,” There was an obvious smirk his voice.

“Ray, don’t you lie to me, Ray…”

“I’m not,”

“Ray, Team Fancy Boys, we gotta do this together.”

“Uh-huh,” Ray was down to his last piece to dismantle.

“Don’t you double cross me!” Joel’s sprite rounded a corner, finally catching Tuxedo Mask in his sight as the bits of Tower popped into Ray’s inventory.

“I’m not, I’m just—I’m gonna head on over to Achievement City real quick. For unrelated reasons.”

“Ray!” Joel shouted and began chasing after the Tower Thief in hot pursuit.

“Joel, please,” Ray pleaded, his sprite running as fast as he could away from the approaching figure. “Joel, PLEASE!”

“Uh oh,” Jack spoke up. “What’s going on over there?”

“Is there a betrayal on Team Bitch Boys?” Michael said.

“I’m coming for you, Ray!” Joel couldn’t hold back a laugh as his character brandished a deadly diamond sword.

“Joel, oh my god, please, Joel!” Ray said.

“That’s what Ray sounds like when he comes,” Michael said, snickering. He paused—“Uh, you might wanna cut that.”—telling the future editor in a regretful tone.

Joel was laughing at the noises Ray was making as he sprinted for his pixelated life.

“JOEL, PLEASE,” Ray’s voice raised harshly as Joel’s laughter became increasingly menacing. “TEAM FANCY BOYS, PLEASE.”

Ray ran to a cave, digging as fast as he could press the buttons. Joel followed, right on his tail.

“JOEL, PLEASE. JOEL, PLEASE.”

Joel had cornered him, Enderman eyes staring, emotionless.

“Okay.” Ray’s voice evened quickly. “Take my body. I’m yours.”

Ray saw Joel bite back a smirk.

“I plan to.” Joel matched his monotone. “But first I’m gonna kill you in Minecraft.”

“Oh shit!” Michael laughed, leaning over to watch Joel’s screen.

Ray made a strangled sound as Joel’s diamond sword killed his character. With a final breath, he called out to Joel, begging. Joel patted Ray’s back apologetically.

With the last block of the Tower of Pimps placed on obsidian, Joel claimed victory in front of Geoff’s house.

“Gents win!” Their boss announced as everyone let out halfhearted cheers. 

“Team Fancy Boys Wins,” Gavin said.

“No!” Ray shot his head up, wounded. “Joel killed Team Fancy Boys. He killed TFB.”

“I’m sorry,” Joel laughed.

“I have never felt a deeper betrayal in my life.” Ray dramatized.

“You betrayed me first!” Joel said. “We were in this _together_ , Ray!”

“Trouble in paradise,” Geoff said.

“Do I get the Tower of Pimps on my desk now?” Joel asked Geoff.

“No, you don’t get the tower!” Ray shouted incredulously. “It’s a team game, asshole, no one gets it.”

“What?” Joel raised his voice. “But I got the Tower, I won!”

“Doesn’t work like that, idiot.” Ray spat back, though his laughter was hard to fight.

“You assholes get to win it all the time!” Joel reasoned. “I’m the guest! I should win it!”

“Joel’s right, he should get it.” Geoff finally contributed.

“WHAT?” Ray’s audio file spiked.

“Hey, I won fair and square—”

“What do you mean fair and square?! You just pinned me in a corner and fucked me!”

“Ray WISHES,” Michael added helpfully.

Joel’s hand was suddenly over his desk. Ray shot out an arm to keep him from swiping the Tower from its pedestal. When he was intercepted, Joel stood, leaning on Ray’s shoulder and trying to grab at it again. Ray continued to swat him away, but Joel persisted. He was getting closer into his personal space, nearly climbing over him to reach the small bit of clay. 

Ray thought he heard Geoff’s voice asking someone to get out a camera, but he was distracted by the weight of Joel struggling against him. With more grunts and slaps, the fight for the tower continued until Joel’s right hand was pinned to the desk. With his left, Joel pressed against Ray’s face, keeping the younger man from interfering. Ray had half a mind to lick his palm but decided against it as their position became increasingly compromising. Joel was nearly in his lap now, and what pissed Ray off the most is that he knew Joel wasn’t using his full strength. Ray was a smaller guy, sure, and Joel sure as hell went to the gym. So why was he letting this battle escalate? Why did he need to nearly straddle him? Why did his face need to be so close to him?

There was a second where they came to a standstill, Joel’s hand now on Ray’s neck and Ray’s arm blocking his chest. Joel looked at him, taunting and amused. Ray glared up at him with a look he intended to seem more menacing than it probably was. They shared a moment of pause, seeing which one of them would cave first. Ray held his ground, ready to stare those rugged features into submission, but Joel knew better than to let himself lose.

He looked down at his fucking lips again.

Ray, infuriated, broke their gaze. He let go of his hold with a scoff, ignoring Joel’s shit-eating grin. Joel leaned over his body to swipe up the Tower with a flourish. Before rising, he turned, breath hitting Ray’s neck.

“You’re too easy.” He whispered. It sent a surge of static down his spine, and his blush deepened. Even if he could think up a proper reaction, he didn’t have the chance. Joel stood and displayed the Tower in his hand for the camera that had been recording their entire scuffle.

□ □ □ □ □ □ □

Their next Team Lads Action News Team brought them running upstairs.

“Gavin, get the—Gavin, get it, get the door!” Michael whispered loudly as the squeaking of their sneakers landed in front of Joel’s office.

“Oh shit, Joel’s place,” Ray announced as their cameraman fumbled with the handle. He kept his face neutral, only slightly anxious at the thought of seeing Joel again. It had been a week since his Minecraft victory, and he hadn’t been by to visit him since. Having gotten used to Joel’s constant presence, Ray wondered if admitting to missing him was gay.

To Ray’s relief, and maybe disappointment, Joel’s office was empty when Gavin finally managed to open the door.

“Let’s see what kind of weird shit the J-man keeps in here. Huh. Nothing.” When their invasive camera-jabbing revealed to them a perfectly normal office, Ray turned to leave.

“No, wait, Ray, wait,” Michael stopped him, pointing to Joel’s unlocked computer. “Let’s hack his email.”

“Oh, right,” Ray nodded along, clambering over to sit in Joel’s abandoned chair. “Who should I—What should I email?” He clacked away mindlessly at the keyboard, bringing up error messages and miscellaneous menus. Gavin pressed the camera close, its shaky footage blurring out any discernible action in the dark room.

A calm voice came from behind them. “What are you guys doing?”

“Oh shit,” Ray nearly jumped out of his seat when Joel’s tall figure filled the doorframe. “Joel’s here, everybody.”

“Joel’s here!” Gavin repeated and snapped the camera at the older man’s tired expression.

“Team News—Team Action Lads News. Team. We’re here for the News.” Michael explained, out of breath. “Ray’s hacking your email. Just Ray, though. Not us.”

“Gee, thanks, man.”

“We’re just doing News.” Michael reiterated.

“I can see that.” Joel stepped into his office, amused. When he reached the chair where Ray was still sitting, he leaned down. As Joel tilted in to get a better look at his messed up screen, he placed a hand on Ray’s leg. Ray was startled by the warmth of his palm against his bare knee. Joel’s face was close to his own, and when he turned to smirk at him, closer still.

“Hey, man.” Ray greeted casually.

“Nar, vaez.” Joel returned. “You did an excellent job.” Joel chuckled at his handiwork. “I am so hacked right now.”

“H-Hell yeah...” Ray meant to sound more confident, but the focus of Joel’s deep brown eyes was making it hard to concentrate.

Then he did that stupid thing again.

Joel looked down at his lips.

A voice interrupted their moment—Wait, “their moment”? Ray could NOT call it that.

“Damn,” Michael spoke into the microphone. “We got caught in the act, Ray, let’s go! Let’s get outta here.”

He scuffled out of the room, Gavin walking backward, the camera still trained on Joel and Ray.

It took Joel a second before he looked away from Ray. He still stood there, almost cornering him in with his closeness. He nodded his head at the fleeing lads.

“Get going.” The command was nearly whispered, and Ray felt his heart in his throat.

Ray stood cautiously, maneuvering around Joel who hadn’t moved in the slightest. With a final glance behind him, at the eyes staring back at him playfully, Ray left Joel’s office.

□ □ □ □ □ □ □

_Podcast._  
 _Five minutes._  
 _Be cool._

 

The texts from Joel were unexpected. Ray definitely wasn’t scheduled for today, and the urgency gave him pause. He glanced at the clock. The podcast was already forty-five minutes into filming. He clicked open a tab, pulling up the live feed on their site. Joel was spread out on the couch on the left side of Barbara. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

 

**okay?  
can i get you anything, or…?**

 

Ray watched the video. After a moment, he saw Joel stealthily remove his phone from the pocket of his hoodie. He smirked as the older man’s fingers fumbled through a sneak-text.

A few seconds later, Ray’s phone lit up.

 

_Just be cool._

 

Ray squinted at the screen, then back to the podcast. What was he planning? 

 

It was raining when Ray headed for the Annex. He shook off the wet of his hair as he creaked the studio door open. He hoped to sneak by, just head behind the cameras for whatever Joel needed, but as soon as those tired brown eyes spotted him in the dark, it was over.

“Ray!” Joel yelled, interrupting Gus’s shouting. 

“Ray,” Burnie echoed, undeterred by the interruption.

“Come!” Joel scooted over and patted the empty seat to his right. “Sit with me.”

“Yeah, come hang out with us.” Barbara waved him over. 

“Okay…” Ray approached the set tentatively. Invading a live shoot was always so fucking awkward. He took a seat in between Joel and Barbara, careful to leave enough space on either side. When he finally settled, Joel closed that gap seamlessly.

“Thanks for being cool,” Joel leaned very close to Ray, and the sudden proximity startled him. “I didn’t really wanna sit here and deal with these idiots alone.”

“You had Barbara,” Ray pointed out.

“She’s not my type.”

The other three podcasters continued their conversation, oblivious to the quickly reddening face of their guest.

“Are you drunk?” Ray asked quietly.

Ray bristled as Joel reached a hand over to run through his hair. Ray was very aware of the zero amount of space between them. Just when he thought they couldn’t get any closer, Joel tilted his head to Ray’s ear.

“A little.” Joel’s nose was pressing against his cheek. Ray flushed and determined that he was maybe more than a little drunk. Joel chuckled lightly when he saw Ray’s deep blush. At a volume meant for only him to hear, Joel spoke. “I told you to be cool.”

It was very, very hard to obey that.

 

Joel touched him for the remainder of the podcast. His hands were everywhere, on his hair, his neck, his arm. Their legs were pressed together, and Joel kept twitching his foot against him. At one point, Joel stretched and—honest to god—put his arm around him. Ray’s heart pounded in his ears while Joel sat there, looking very relaxed.

“Twitter is loving this, by the way.” Burnie gestured to Joel and Ray’s shared couch space, his only mention of their situation the whole time.

Ray felt an urgent need to hide in a corner.

“Oh yeah, I bet.” Joel chuckled, continuing to play with the hem of Ray’s shirt, unbothered.

“I’m 100% convinced Joel just wanted me over here to feel me up.” Ray joked, voice coming out more confident than he felt.

“These two,” Burnie turned to speak to the other hosts. “Have been inseparable for the past _month_.” 

“Really?” Gus laughed, taking a swig of his beer.

“Yeah! It’s like, every ten minutes I’m having to fuckin’ run off and grab Joel ‘cause he’s camped out in the Achievement Hunter office!”

Ray let out a shaky laugh to blend in.

“Yeah, what’s with that?” Gus asked. “You have been all over him the entire podcast! Can Ray breathe over there?”

“Hey, I’m fine,” Ray assured them, hoping his face didn’t look too red and stupid.

“You two look like you’re one of those high school goth couples,” Barbara added. “You know? Always cuddling in public and making out in the halls.”

“Michael and Gavin better watch out.” Gus laughed. “There’s a new power couple at Rooster Teeth.”

“Nah man, Mavin forever.” Ray hoped to diffuse the conversation.

“Would they be ‘Joelray’, or is that too easy?” Gus wondered.

“Nah, that sounds about right.” Burnie laughed.

“Joelay.” Barbara supplied.

“Okay,” Burnie said. “Maybe that. Barb, check the tumblr tag and let us know—"

Joel groaned. “I don’t know why we gotta—Don’t make it a whole fuckin’…” He grasped for the words but decided against it. “I’m just sitting here. I’m comfortable.” He resolved in a calming voice.

“Yeah, I mean,” Ray shrugged in his hold. “Joel’s a fuckin’ excellent cuddler.”

“Oh damn,” Barbara giggled. “Know a lot about that, huh?”

“Can we just…” Joel tried again. “Let’s just drop it, how about? Cut to commercial. Cut.”

“Alright,” Burnie backed down. “But I gotta admit… seeing you, Joel Heyman, being fuckin’—affectionate—to anyone else besides the damn cat…” 

“Okay, alright, yeah,” Joel waved his hand dismissively. “I get it. Cut to commercial.”

 

The rain was still coming down, though lighter, by the time they wrapped. Burnie and Gus headed home for the day and Barbara waved goodbye to them on the way to her car. Ray fell into step behind Joel.

“Can I walk you back?” Joel had his hands tucked in his hoodie.

“Sure,” Ray said, though they were already headed in the same direction.

 

Ray spoke up as they crossed the fence to the office. “I’m sorry about them.”

Joel gave him a look. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I dunno, I just…” Ray shrugged helplessly.

“They don’t get it.” Joel said, and Ray wondered what exactly there was to “get”. 

“We’re just…” Joel struggled. “This isn’t really…” Joel turned to face him. “We’re cool, right?”

“Yeah, we’re cool. I guess.” Ray offered.

“Right?”

“I… I don’t know. Are we?”

“This isn’t something we… Like we don’t need to… talk about it… Right?”

Ray thought for a moment as they walked. He saw Joel watching him out of the corner of his eye. There was a beat they shared, locked in each other’s gaze. Ray felt the waves of Joel’s apprehension radiate from the crease between his eyebrows. 

“No,” Ray decided, pressing forward. “We don’t need to.”

He felt Joel relax. When he looked over at him, Ray had to laugh when he saw Joel do his signature move.

“Why do you do that?” Ray asked.

“Do what?” Joel said.

“Look down at my lips like that. Like every time.” Ray said.

“Oh,” Joel chuckled. “You talk out of the left side of your mouth when you’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Ray said defiantly, suddenly very aware of his mouth positioning.

“Yeah, you are.” Joel insisted, taking a step into his personal space. “Because you don’t like it when I’m this close to you.”

“I—” Ray started intelligently. “I don’t… _don’t_ like it…”

“It’s cute.” 

“What?”

“Your mouth.”

“Oh.”

They had stopped outside the door. The office was empty, everyone having gone home for the day. Joel looked at Ray with a smile that creased his brown eyes. Ray felt his hand reach for something, and without knowing exactly what, he found Joel’s fingers in his grasp. 

“You’re not still drunk, are you?” Ray asked.

“No,” Joel chuckled.

“Okay.”

Joel’s head tilted. Before his thoughts could catch up with him, Ray kissed Joel gently and slow. A light press of their lips, and Joel’s hand cradled the back of his neck. Ray held onto his shoulders and nearly melted into their embrace. He was absolutely blushing like an idiot, but he didn’t care anymore. Joel kissed him back with so much comfort that Ray couldn’t worry about anything at all. They stood in the office, alone and entwined, waiting out the rain.

□ □ □ □ □ □ □

“Alright, everybody, welcome back to Minecraft number forty-five!” Geoff announced with grandeur.

“Ay-o!” Michael’s sprite jumped on top of the stone of Gavin’s house.

“And a very special welcome-back to Joel, thank you for agreeing to be our esteemed guest once again.”

“Good to be back, Geoffrey,” Joel said.

“And I don’t have to sit next to Ryan’s smelly arse again!” Gavin said.

“Hey!” Ryan protested.

“No, Gavin, you don’t need to share the ass couch with Ryan,” Geoff agreed. “Because Joel and Ray are practically sitting on each other’s dicks right now.”

“Yup, just… Sittin’ on both dicks,” Ray said.

“At the same time,” Joel added.

“He’s on mine, and I’m on his.”

“Figure that one out, internet.” Joel chuckled. He shifted in his seat, which was really just next to Ray, only much, much closer.

“You are a bit crammed in there, aren’t you?” Gavin said, commenting on the small monitor Ryan had jerry-rigged for him.

“I don’t mind,” Joel said. “As long as I’m close enough to kick Ray under the desk, we’re fine.”

“Can’t have another Fancy Boy Betrayal on our hands,” Ray said.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Joel smirked at him.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Geoff said. “In this episode, we are entering… The Thunderdome!”

“Thunderdome!” Michael repeated throatily.

“How do we play?” Jack asked.

“Good old-fashioned combat, lads,” Geoff said. “It’s man versus man, no teams—sorry Fancy Boys.”

“No!” Joel exclaimed.

“No worries,” Ray’s sprite crouched before his Enderman counterpart. “I will fight for your honor.”

“And I’m totally gonna beat your ass.” Joel grinned at him.

“Hey, no beating asses until after work, you two.” Geoff scolded them, earning a laugh from the rest of the room. “Are we all ready to go?”

“Yes, Geoff, let’s do this!” Michael said impatiently.

“Ready Geoffrey!” Gavin’s character bounced.

“Now Geoff, if we could _technically_ get—”

“UGH! Ryan, shut the fuck up!” Geoff’s sprite stood before his coworkers. “Everybody—get ready, set, GOOO!”


End file.
